Loyalty's Reward
by IA-K1002
Summary: All of Len's friends left him alone except for a little number of some loyal friends. But eventually only will always stand by his side to get him friends back with the one he loves, so will he or she succeed? And if that happens what would be the reward of the only loyal one to him? And most important, who will it be?
1. From 1 fight to 100

Loyalty's Reward.

All of Len's friends left him alone except for a little number of some loyal friends. But eventually on will always stands by his side trying to get him friends back with the one he loves, so will he or she succeed? And if that happens what would be the reward of the only loyal one to him? And who will it be?

**Before anything I'd like to tell you, my readers, that this is my first story ever so please if you find anything wrong tell me and I'll be grateful for your help:D :D**

Len's P.O.V  
"Ok Len, that's ENOUGH!" she screamed " You crossed the lines and I can't take it anymore and I'll never talk to you..YOU BASTARD!" she screamed again. The girl who's screaming is my best friend Kagamine Rin. I met her since we were 2 years old and we have been friends since then. Several years have we passed together and when we were 10 years old I had this 'crush' on her and even now I still do. If you'd ask me what I loved about her it's...everything. She was so pretty and she looked a lot like me : Golden blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes and white snowy skin and the only difference between us is the color shades. Now back to where we were. Rin really got me mad so I had to say something and out of all things in the world _this _came.

"Well FYI Rin I didn't even ASK you to before!" I said shouting. Why did I say that? Why am I shouting? Why is any of this happening?! Right...I remembered.

_I was walking with my friend Hatsune Mikuo in the park near our houses since we lived in the same neighborhood when suddenly he said "Hey Len, want some ice-cream? Gumo arrived!"  
So I looked around and saw our friend Megpoid Gumo who's the elder brother of our carrot-loving friend Gumi.  
_

_"Sure! Why not?!" I answered him cheerfully._  
_"Great" Mikuo said and while I was going to start fishing for money he said "Don't" and I gave him a confused look so he said "I'll pay" So I let out a very grateful 'Thank you' and I was lucky he offered to pay since I didn't bring any money!  
We were sitting on a bench eating our treats while talking about people we know and somehow we ended talking about Rinto my big brother about his love for oranges and how he and Rin look a lot together but then Mikuo said something I wish he didn't say.  
He said "Ummm...Len, sorry for what I'm gonna say but don't you thing that Rinto is somewhat an orange-loving idiot!" and I got really mad at him so I said things I later regretted saying.  
I talked about his sister Miku and what I said was "You really think that your sister is any better or smarter you LEAK FREAK " I screamed and punched him unconsciously in the face causing him to tremble and I said with clear anger in my voice "And don't you even dare to talk like that about my family or else I'll" Then I felt something really hard hitting my jaw causing me to fall to the ground and spit out some blood.  
Mikuo punched me back!  
And when I was trying to get up he kicked me in the...ahem! then when I fell again to the ground he towered over me and started punching me then he got up on his feet and before leaving he stomped in my stomach and then walked away while I was screaming in pain and people were trying to help me.  
_

And now thanks to that bastard I lost almost all of my friends. The ones left are Utatane Piko, Miki no nickname, Aria who we all call IA, Yuzuki Yukari, Kaito and Meiko...oh right and I almost forgot Gumi. Sooo...that's all of 'em, now back to our fight with Rin.

Since I was thinking about the past I forgot what happened at the beginning but then remembered when I saw Rin stomping away so I ran in the opposite direction and It was easy to run since I'm wearing a blue t-shirt with a black pair of shorts and white snickers which would make running easier for me. I know I should wear the school uniform but I used bonus points which allow me to wear any cloth or skip one class or some other things and I had plenty of them.

So as for now I'd be naturally on the school building's roof but I wanted to go somewhere else.  
I wanted to go to the woods behind my school. The reason why I love these woods is that there's a place where it's pretty calm and full of different types of flowers trees and of course there's a Sakura tree which makes everything better but the most important is that this is the place where I and Rin used to play always when we were kids and it brings a lot of joyful memories.  
_"Ahh~ the old times" _I told myself which caused me to start sobbing uncontrollably.  
I knew that one of my friends...well, one of the rest of them, would be looking for me at the moment.  
Wondering who aren't you? well it's IA, she'd know that something happend because she happens to be in the same physics class as mine which is the only class that I can never bonus points to skip since all my friends know that I love physics and she'll be thinking something happend to me until she hears everyone talking about my fight with Rin.  
Anyway she'll find me so no need for me to keep n thinking.  
Now! Time for a nap!  
And as I was about to go to sleep I saw a figure approaching me but didn't know who since my vision was blurry and I felt a hand playing with my hair until I fell asleep.

* * *

**I know that is sucks but I want your opinions so how was it? Review please and see you next time :D :D**

**IA-K1002**


	2. Worry and concern

**First of all I want to thank the great author Nikoru-chi for telling people to read my story on her own.  
****And please remember you can view her story anytime.  
****Add to that two authors : MizuneMinamiki and AliceUnderSkies13.  
Now Let's begin!**

* * *

IA's P.O.V

"Len, oh Leeeeen~!" It's has been 10 minutes for now since I started looking for him and yet I couldn't find him.

I was sure something bad happened because Len skipped physics class and, you see, Len loves physics like...VERY much! So I tried to convince myself he's alright but then I heard people talking about a fight concerning Rin and Len leaving an angry Rin and a probably sad Len so I got really worried because I know, like all our friends  
that Len loves Rin.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!~_ the bell announced that it's lunch time already and I didn't want to go to the cafeteria at first but then I thought that Len might be there! and if he wasn't _then_ I could tell our friends to help me find him! and I kept thinking until I found out that someone was actually talking to me and nudging me in the shoulder.

"Hellooooooo! Earth to IA! Are you there?!" Said my purple-haired friend Yukari joking.

"Yes, I landed on the moon successfully! Now step B starting" I said joking and removed her hat causing her to hit me softly and I let out a little sad Ouchie! causing us to laugh.

"So Yukari how was math" I asked mockingly.

"Yuck..." was her answer because she just HATES math" What about you IA? Physics?"and before I could even tell her that I skipped she asked "Where's Len?" so I told her that he's missing and I skipped to find him.

Now we're standing in the role of hungry people waiting to get one thing. FOOD.

"Finally, We get to eat!" said Yukari with an obviously mocking tone in her voice.

" ' !" I said in with an idiotic look plastered on my face causing us to laugh.

"Hey girls!" Said our Blu-haired-Ice cream-loving friend Kaito when we got to the table.

"Hi Kaito" I said cheerfully while Yukari said in a very high-pitched voice "Kai!" and then she cupped his cheeks and slapped him softly.

No. Yukari does NOT love Kaito or any other boy. She just loves cuddly cheeks...like Kaito's.

"Hhhgmhrmmhhhnnrn!" Said our friend Meiko while walking toward us...I don't think that 'Said' is the best word to use right about now...

"What?!" We said in unison.

"I said hey everyone!" She said while we all said Ah-haaaaaaaah~! in unison confirming our understatement.

"So IA...where's Len?" asked Kaito and I told them the story right after Piko, Miki and Gumi came.

"Oh Len! I hope you're okay" Gumi said worriedly.

I think you got it by now, eh? Gumi loves Len and we all know that...except for Len.  
And she can never tell him so...yeah. She's pretty unlucky.  
All of a sudden Meiko firmly said while slamming down on the table with her fist "Okay people, we have a mission! It's Operation:Find Len!"

"Hai hai captain Meiko" We said in unison.

"I'll decide where each two will look for Len!" Weird. I've never seen Meiko so serious before.

"Yukari and Gumi, you two look in the classrooms" Meiko shouted.

"Yes captain!" Yukari and Gumi shouted.

"Kaito and Piko will look in the sports playgrounds and in the boys bathroom and lockers" Meiko shouted again

"Yes captain!" Kaito and Piko shouted

"Miki and I are going to look in the clubs and in the cafeteria" Meiko shouted...for the third time.

"Yes captain!" Miki shouted alone and then she had that cute blush on her cheeks for some reason no one'll ever know.

"And IA..."where should I look so I suggested looking on the roof and in the woods behind school.

"Huh? What? Where? Who? Wh-OUCH!" I said like someone who was drunk but then I got slapped by Gumi very powerfully.

"What was that for?" I asked and she just smirked like an idiot.

"Like I was saying IA I don't know where should you look so-" but before she could continue I said "I'll look on the roof and in the stores near school"

"Great! then we're all settled!" Meiko said.

"Now everyone, SPLIT UP AND START LOOKING NEVER STOP UNTIL YOU FIND THAT BOY!" Meiko shouted in a really high voice grabbing all the attention to her.

How embarrassing

On the roof. I'm now on the roof and I couldn't find Len yet. That's weird because he usually comes here. Hmm~...I'll look around, might as well see him. I thought to myself

"LEN!" I shouted when I saw his blonde head in the woods.

" I finally found you" I said while letting out a big sigh of comfort.

Now Len, It's time to bring you back, because no matter what happens, I'll always stay by your side.

* * *

**Wow that was PRETTY much short but anyway it's review replies time :D :D**

**Nikoru-chi : Konnichiwa Nikoru-chan :D weird it's 11:55 p.m *looks out the window* No sun. I'll wait 'till the afternoon of tomorrow then I'll right this reply again XD XD  
Anyway there's no need to be sorry since you didn't review first the most important is that you read the story, liked it and reviewed OwO and I replied to you first C:  
As for Rin, No.  
She didn't get mad because Mikuo said something, you just have to wait :D**  
**And I updateeeeeeeed~ :D now wait 'till the next chapter**

**MizuneMinamiki : Yup, I posted it. FINALLY! and it might be RinXLen C: but again it might not.  
Yup that's what I call a little angry shota XD speaking of shotas one of my friends doesn't consider Piko a shota or a vocaloid with good voice !  
And I know spacing is a little TOO MUCH funny but I tried in this chapter and last but not least, wait no more becuase the chapter 2 has arrived !  
**

**AliceUnderSkies13 : You reviewed ! even I told you just to read the story you reviewed !  
Thank you :3 X3 :3 And I know spacing is bad but I'll learn from my mistakes, right?...don't think so XD XD !  
HAPPY because you liked the idea and I don't remember how it came I just know that it came from a VERY different idea!  
And don't worry Len has good friends...for now...And I'll keep writing even thought I try to get more reviews :/ because every time I see a review it makes my day and makes me stop everything and continue with the story.  
**

**Thank you all for your support and SeeU next time :D  
****No really it's gonna be SeeU's P.O.V XD XD XD  
****IA-K**


	3. New school and unexpected people

**First of all I'm really sorry because I took too much time to update :( it's all because of my stupid brother *glares daggers at brother*  
**

**So here it is : Chapter 3 C:**

**Disclaimer (I know this is the first one but whatever) : I don't and probably will never own vocaloid. Darn :) **

* * *

SeeU's P.O.V

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure it'll be a nice one" Mom said.

I'm now going with my mom to another school and maybe I'll like it even though I don't think I will because we looked in three schools and...I didn't like any of them and now's the last one we'll look in.

I hope I like it because if not then I'll be home schooled.

I'd hate that.

"Okay sweetie, we arrived!" mom said and we both got out of the car.

"Looks nice...from the outside at least" I said with a shrug.

The building was painted in white, brown and orange.

Nice.

It was also surrounded by many markets and beautifully decorated house and near it were two restaurants.  
I guess I have pretty good eyes.

'SeeU?" mom asked and I looked at her confused after blinking continuously and asking "What?".  
"Just wanted to make sure you're there" she responded.

We entered school and went directly to the principal's office but how did mom find it, that's something I don't know.

Mom knocked and we heard a voice calling to us "Come in".

And after exchanging some looks I felt mom gently placing her hand on my shoulder and saying "Don't worry honey"  
"Why would I?" I asked instantly and she didn't answer, she just opened the door to reveal a young man in the thirties I guess with short blonde hair looking at some papers.  
He then lifted his head to look at us then he, quickly. stood up and said in a low king voice "Ah...Good afternoon miss Lily" He then shook our hands before saying "please take a seat".

This man seems to be...kind.

"Mom" I said causing them to both look at me "I'll...check the school, okay?" and mom looked at the principal who said "of course, do whatever you want!" and I left closing the door behind me.

I heard the bell ringing a few minutes ago so students would probably be in the hallways taking stuff for their classes.  
And as I walked in the school I could people looking at me and some were whispering to each other.  
The principal's nice, the location's nice and isn't far from our house but the people are...boring and some are annoying so I guess I'll be home schooled.

Darn.

Hmm~ I didn't see these woods when we came I said to myself and started walking towards the woods until I bumped into someone who was obviously running.

"Ouch" I said rubbing my head and then I saw a hand of a girl who said" I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking and I was in a hurry and-" but I interrupted her 1000 apologies by saying "It's okay I wasn't looking either". And I dusted my skirt after giving her my hand and letting her lift me up.

"And by the way, are you new?" that girl said.  
"Hm? Not really. I mean not yet, first I'll see if I like the school then I might be new as well". I said and she gave me a nod.

"Oh! I almost forgot. My name's IA and you?" She asked.  
"I'm SeeU and it's nice to meet you IA!" I answered cheerfully.  
"Nice to meet you too SeeU!" she answered as cheerfully as I did.

"Um..SeeU there's a nice place in the woods so..would like to see it?" IA asked.  
"Sure" I said "Let's go!"

Hm... Now that I got a clear look at IA I see that she has thigh-length pink hair, clear blue eyes similar to mine but they were full of happiness and kindness even though something seems behind these emotions.

"SeeU?" IA said dragging me out of my thoughts "What?" I said.  
"N-nothing you were...off for a while" she said.

Awkward silence.

"We're there ! I mean here...whatever" IA said  
"Finally..I got tired and I thought that I'll never st-" I was saying but then froze in my place.

"Wow" was all that came out of my mouth as I was speechless.

I saw a big spot where there was a lake of glittering water reflecting the sun's rays and making the place lit up in a light blue color.  
There were also red, purple, white and other roses and flowers of different various colors.

Then I saw a great sakura tree with someone under it.  
Whaaaaaaaat?!

"I-IA th-there's s-ss-some-oone u-under th-there" I said while shaking.  
"Don't worry Seeu it's just-" before she could continue I said screaming "DON'T TELL ME TO UNWORRY! THERE'S SOMEONE WHO'S PROBABLY DEAD AND-"  
"SEEU! It's just my friend and he's sleeping" IA said.  
"Ohhhhh~ a friend of yours who's sleeeepiing~"  
"Yeeeees~ that's riiiiiiiight~" she said and I glared at her.

*Five minutes later*

"Hi Len!" IA and I said together.

I knew that this guy's name is Len from IA.  
"H-hi" He said while getting up.

"Ummm...who are you?" He said and I ...saddened.

He didn't remember me.

"Leeeeeeeen~! don't you remember me? I'm SeeU your cousin!

And in a moment we were hugging each other.

"So SeeU are-" but before he could keep talking I said "Sorry Len, gotta go, Mom's waiting" I said while getting ready to leave.  
"Ok and tell aunt Lily I said hi" he said and I nodded saying "Bye guys. See you tomorrow!" and I ran to mom.

There she is and before she could say anything I said "Yes, I liked the school and I'm staying here. Yes, I met some friends and Yes I'm hungry so let's buy some food and let's go home".  
"O-okay" she hesitantly said while getting into the car and I said "Oh and mom? Len says hi!"  
"Len who?" She asked and I mentally face-palmed.  
"Your Nephew" I said and she said "Oh you mean your cousin" she said and I couldn't hold the urge to face-palm which is what I did.  
"Yes" I said.  
"Then I guess you guys are being in the same school together"  
"You don't saaaay~" I said and we laughed together.

* * *

**So how was it? eh? EH?!**

**Yes SeeU's mother is Lily and she's Len's cousin XP you see her father is korean and her mother is japanese, get it? XD**

**And guess what! I finally have microsoft word! yay me X3 one last thing. I see you guys might get annoyed from typing my pen name (IA-K1002) I do too XP so for short you can call me Kai-chan or Kimo-chan :D :D**

**Review replies C:**

**Jessi-chan9867 : **Thankies to you :3 I love your stories as well ^^ (I think you hear this a lot from me XP) moving on...Yup :) loyal friends will soon be one... Hmm~I thought you loved mikuo in Impossible Love didn't you? Well I hate him too so it'd be normal for you to XP XD and like I told Nikoru-chi in the previous chapter things will be explained in chapter 4 or 5.  
Yup she found him :D and last thank you for reviewing :D :D

**candybear24 : first review reply : **Yayyyyy~ you loved it :D thank you :D I think you hate everyone for what happened to Len, eh? well don't hate IA you know I love her and most important she did nothing bad :D XD And something good will happen...hopefully XD and you're welcome :d I'll always review and help you with your goal which I'll never get near it's half...but that's because your story's longer and better :D  
**second review reply : **wow I guess you really loved it :D but not as much as I love you story :D I UPDATEEEEEEED :D :D ! thanks for your reviews :D

**MizuneMinamiki : **HAHAHAHAHAAAAY XD XD Mizune-chan you made me laugh from my heart that I almost fell of my chair XD that friend's name is JeninOwO if you're gonna message her then DO IT! XD here's chapter 3 :D still nothing really major happened in his life.  
It's just that his cousin is in his school XD I'm not revealing anything so you just have to keep reading and you know that XD I liked Meiko 2 XD and thanks for updating :D

**Goal : 5 reviews and I'm not updating before I get 5 reviews XD XP**

**Bye guys :D :D**


	4. The search and some vague informations

**First, sorry for the super duper late update (gonna make a song out of this XD)**

**I was soooooooooo busy~ and couldn't update and my birthday's almost here! July 27th :3 -_- also it took too much time to reach my goal, but...I got 6 reviews instead of 5 *O* You guys ROCK!**

**Moving on with the story, this chapter has too many P. XD and, I wanna make an announcement!**

**I need more characters, especially guys. That's why, there's a contest!**

**You guys create your characters and send them in a PM or review (PMs are better because you can review once to a chapter, so, if you don't have an account, then make one! XD)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! And it's dedicated to my friends Stera and Jeffery (don't have accounts) who kept...doing something I'd rather not say XD**

**IA, get this straight please.**

**IA: Author (wanna know the name? check the profile :3) doesn't own any vocaloids or anything :/**

**Me: and that sucks -_-**

Rin's P.O.V

Idiot.

Bastard.

Len Kagamine the worst friend on Earth, I'm not talking to him EVER again and no one, NO ONE will ever make me change my mind!

Probably confused now, aren't you? Well that's a very long story so you have to wait if you want to know what happened.

Now, walking in the cafeteria, I found my teal-headed friend, Hatsune Miku waving for me to sit beside her.

"Hi Rinny" Miku said while I was walking towards her.  
"Hi Miku" As much as I tried to talk happily, I couldn't.

"Rin?" Oh god, no "Is something wrong? You seem to be upset" Of course, since she's my best friend she knew that something happened. Something bad. And she is right.

"No Miku, everything's just fine" I hated lying to my friends, especially Miku, but I have my reasons. And my reasons are Kagamine Len. That bastard.

The good thing is that Miku knows when I'm telling the truth and when I'm not, and that's because we've known each other a long time ago.

I can never forget how we first met.

_ "Ok everyone, before we start, we have a new student here" the teacher said, and the class was silent then the little sounds of people talking about the new kid, eventually turned into a loud noises._

_"Calm down" the teacher said but the no one responded "Class, calm down" She desperately tried but there was no result, of course._

_"SILENCE!" She screamed causing the whole class to become silent as she desired._

_"Now, like I was saying, be nice to the new student everyone" She said and there was no response._

_Good._

_Sweet, sweet silence._

_"Come on in sweetie!" The teacher said in a kind voice._

_As the class waited the teacher said to the (Obviously) new girl "Don't be shy or afraid honey" and she (See?) came in._

_She was a bit taller than me. She had teal-colored hair tied in two long ponytails, her eyes were the same color as her hair._

_She wore a white sleeveless t-shirt with a teal and black mini-skirt and a pair of sneakers of the same color._

_She looks WONDERFUL!_

_"Hello everyone!" She said in a high-pitched voice "My name's Hatsune Miku and it's great to meet you all!" Wasn't she shy just now? Forget it, she seems to be nice._

_"Okay everyone, I'll give you 10 minutes to make friends with Miku" Said the teacher and then sat in her desk leaving a confused Miku._

_"Oh, right. Until then, you can sit beside Rin" She said and as I lifted my hand high up in the air, she walked in my direction._

_"Hello, My name is Kagamine Rin and it's nice to meet you Miku" I said in a voice that's almost identical to hers._

_"Thank you very much Rin" She said as she sat next to me, then she added "I hope we become friends!" She said and I smiled while nodding_

"Rinny?" Miku said grabbing me from my happy memories.  
"Huh? What?" I said confused then added "Oh, I'm just remembering something very dear to me"  
"Which is?" Miku said smiling  
"The time we first we met, of course" I said and she hugged me tightly causing my breathing to stop!

"M-miku, c-can't br-reath" I said and took a deep breath as she left me.  
"Hehe…sorry Rinny" She said and as I raised my hand in front of my face I said "It is okay, what matters is that I can breathe" I said as we laughed together.  
"Well, I think we should start eating already!" Miku said and I simply nodded as I got my lunch (orange) out.

You're my best friend in the world, Miku.

Gumi's P.O.V

"Yu-yukari, wait up!" I shouted causing my friend Yukari to slow down and eventually stop to wait for me.

"Geez Gumi, you're way too slow" she said and I looked up at her while panting and putting my hands down on my knees.

"Whatever, we have to find Len" I said in a kinda matter-of-factly way "Run!" I shouted and as I started running I bumped into someone and we both fell to the ground.

Ouch.

"Hey" I heard a voice calling to me and as I opened my eyes, I saw a pink-haired boy say to me "Hey, are you okay?" He repeated.  
"Y-yeah, I guess I am" I said and I saw myself grab his hand that he extended for me.

Dizzily, I shook my head as I stood on the ground.

"Sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't looking in front of me" I said apologetically to him.  
"It's okay, I wasn't looking either so that makes it my fault too, eh?" He said to me in a gentle but manly voice.  
"Yeah, I guess" I heard myself saying

"Oh right, my name's Yuuma, by the way" He said and extended his arm that I shook as I said "Nice to meet you Yuuma, and I'm Gumi" I said and he then said "Well, I should go to get my books ready for the next period" He said and as I nodded he said "See you around Gumi" and left and while I looked at him I felt someone's hand shake me then I remembered that we have to look for my Lenners.

I hope he's okay.

Piko's P.O.V

"Nope" I said "Len's not here, either"  
"That's great, that's JUST great" I heard Kaito say.

Len's lost, and that is no good.

"Where COULD he be?!" Kaito asked me and I mentally face-palmed.  
"How the HELL would I know?!" I asked him back.  
"Maybe because you're the smartest one of us all?" He said matter-of-factly putting his hands on his hips causing me to face-palm for real.

"Kaito, for the last time, I'm not a detector, fortuneteller, or even a superhero, get it?" I said causing him to turn silent but later saying "But you know him from a long time ago" and all I said was "Whatever, keep looking"

Ring! I heard my phone's ring which means I received a new message.

"So, who is it?" Kaito asked and I said "It's Yukari and she's saying that they can't find him and that they returned to the cafeteria"

Silence.

"I think we should stop too, Meiko and Miki will probably find him" Kaito said  
"Yes, I guess…" I said then remembered "Hey, who's looking with IA?" I asked and he simply stared as he said "I don't know…"  
"Don't tell me she's alone?!" I said in a voice full of rage and anger, unlike myself which made Kaito stare with wide open eyes.

"We have to find her, NOW!" I said as I grabbed Kaito by the hand and started running.

IA's sick, that's why I am worried.

When she's alone, she gets dizzy suddenly and might lose her consciousness, and yet, doctors don't know why does that happen to her.

And since she's alone, on the roof…we have to get there as fast as possible.

Poor IA, she's the kindest of us, and yet, her life has to be on the edge of death when she's alone.

I hope she'll be alright.

Miku's P.O.V

Miku's P.O.V

Strange.

Rin's acting unlike her normal self and that's worrying me.

Something bad has happened and I have, no, I MUST know what it is.

Rin's my best friend and I can't let ANYTHING bad happen to her…not anymore.

Her parents lost her sister in a car accident and I can't let them lose her too…No, that'll never happen.

"Rin, are you sure there isn't something you want to tell me?" I asked Rin before we went out of the cafeteria and she shook her head no.

"I see…Well, I'm going to the roof for a while, want to join me?" I asked her, and, I got the expected answer.

.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR, MIKU?!" She said/shouted.  
"Okie, let's go" I said back to her.

Walking up the stairs, I noticed someone running in our direction, but I was too late.

The result.

CRASH!

"Ugh…w-who is it?" I said while struggling to get up.  
And as I opened my eyes "UTATANE AND SHION! NEXT TIME, WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE RUNNING!" I screamed but they kept silent.

"Okay, Rin. Let's go up already" I said to Rin and as we took our first step, they followed us.

"What?" I asked them  
"We want to go up" Piko said.

I looked to Rin then said "Ugh, fine, whatever"

Truth be told, I never was mad at Piko, but Shion. I…I just can't. I hate him!

And I'll make sure he pays for what he did.

REVIEW! :3

**Ooh, evil Miku XD**

**So, how was it? good enough? Longest chapter so far~ even though, next one will be looooonger~  
**

**Review replies :D**

**MizuneMinamiki : **It's okay :D Well, I'm not reviewing to your stories XC forgive me! And seriously, stop editing XP I'll never keep up if you keep editing XD  
Well...yeah, there IS something wrong with SeeU XD And, did you know she's 17? O-O 17...  
Things aren't rushed, are they? Oh well XD And super thanks for reviewing!

**candybear24 : ** I LOVED IT! Thanks for your wonderful review candy! I WILL keep on writing...hopefully XD and thanks for reviewing (sorry I took too much time to read yours :/)

**Nikoru-chi : **Thanks for the two reviews! It's okay *puts hand on your shoulder* I forgive you x3 SeeU AND IA are pretty :3 but IA's prettier X3 thanks for reviewing!

**naaaaaaakkkko : **(I just copied your name XD) Thanks for reviewing! and I'm happy you like it! Yup, a guy :3 and I prefer IA C: Thanks for reviewing

**Jessi-chan9867 : ** It's okay :3 I love SeeU too :O but I prefer some others :3 such as IA, Lily, Galaco and Mayu :3 Aaaaaaand, you lost the bet XD now give me the money OwO I updated (NOT) soon and thanks for reviewing!

**Rosie-Chan in Japan : **(Since when? XD) WHAAAAAAAT? You don't know SeeU? go listen to I=Fantasy, GO!  
Yup, Mikuo is here :3  
Lol XD that made me laugh XD Not bad contact...but not good XD  
By the way, there is something called coconut lobster...wanna try? XD THanks for reviewing

**I Get happy from EVERYONE'S review, thanks for the reviews and don't forget about the characters (please!) See ya soon! (hopefully)**

**Kai-chan :3**


End file.
